A Small Complaint
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Sun complains; the result isn't what he expected, and definitely isn't what he wanted!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Sun complains; the result isn't what he expected, and _definitely_ isn't what he wanted!

Contains light Sun/Judgement.

Uses some manhua information.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>A Small Complaint<strong>******

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

><p>"Sun?"<p>

Sun hunched over his desk, waiting for Judgement to come into his room; which he did, after he found the door wasn't locked (not much point to really – Judgement was the only person who'd try to come into his room by himself rather than wait for Sun to open it for them. That, and he couldn't really hide _anyway_.).

"Sun, Adair's be – are those…" Judgement trailed off, his footsteps faltering. A few seconds later, the door was shut quietly.

"Yeah."

"But, how…?"

Sun sighed harshly, his _wings_ flapping in time with his agitation. "I complained –just a little!- about how annoying my attire was and – and apparently the God of Light actually _heard_ me and decided to-!" He gestured sharply to his wings. He had been annoyed at the weight the wings on his armour (not to mention how it was awkward to put on and take off) caused but _this_… They weren't wings outstretched at his shoulders like before, but they came out at the same place, rising up above his head and then folding back down, reaching the back of his knees. And they were damn _heavy_. He could also control them like he'd been born with him and he could feel –

And he could feel Judgement's fingers running down his feathers.

Sun's wings shivered at the touch.

Judgement's eyes flicked up to Sun's, his hand pausing. "It hurts?"

Sun shook his head. "I…" He struggled for words, trying to explain the unused to sensation. "I haven't really tried touching them yet." All he'd really done was one quick jab to see if, yes, they actually _were_there and he could feel it.

"Hm." Judgement's eyes once again focused on his wings and then stroked a feather, causing Sun to hum as something about that area that Sun wasn't even aware of suddenly felt a bit better.

"What did you do?" Sun asked curiously as he brought his wing around to inspect it.

"Straightened out a crooked feather."

Oh. Sun peered at his wing, poking at it. Quite a lot of his feathers were askew, sticking out at haphazard angles.

"You woke up with wings, didn't you?" Judgement mused, still eyeing the nuisances.

"Yeah." He caught Judgement's fond exasperated look in his direction, and _then _Sun started to worry.

"You do realise that if this can't be reversed, people will expect your wings to be perfect?"

Sun froze, his eyes wide as his mouth dropped. "I'm going to have to-" He stared at the mass of feathers, horror swelling in him. "_Every morning?_" His hair took long enough as it was (and he had to keep a brush on him when he was going about, when it eventually became tangled) and now he might have to sort out every feather as well?

Judgement sighed, leaning back on the desk and crossing his arms. "I'll come at first light to help you."

"What?" Sun tilted his head at him in confusion. "I can do it-"

"The back of your wings," Judgement pointed out patiently.

Sun made a frustrated sound as the realisation set in. "Oh, _dammit_." There was no way he'd be able to deal with those without help.

Scowling, Sun flexed his wings once and then let them settle in place. "We need to find out how long straightening out my wings'll take."

His lips quirking a smile, Judgement nodded as he stepped towards him.

"If I have to maintain these," Sun grumbled, bringing in his other wing so he could start on the inside, "I'd _better_ be able to fly!"

* * *

><p>For the prompt, 'Legend of Sun Knight, SunJudgment: Wings - "Are those what I think they are?"' for Springkink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Sun complains; the result isn't what he expected and definitely isn't what he wanted!

Taking details from the manhua.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>A Small Complaint<strong>******

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

><p>Sun glanced out his window, his eyebrows drawing in slightly and a frown tugging on his lips. Judgement was late; he was never late, usually arriving early to whatever appointment he was supposed to be at to make sure everything was in order before it started. Especially if Sun had been involved.<p>

Hmm. Well, he had a spare piece of blueberry pie that he could eat in the meantime...

A couple of minutes later there was the familiar knock at his door and Sun wiped the crumbs away with the back of his hand. After dusting the stubborn bits that had persisted to stick to his skin anyway, Sun opened his bedroom door.

And stared.

Judgement sent him a resigned look, raising an eyebrow.

Speechless and gaping, Sun took a step back, allowing Judgement to enter. Along with Judgement's usual black-focused attire, Judgement now had additional wings sprouting from his back. They weren't the same as Sun's, black to Sun's pristine white, and instead of feathers, Judgement's were leathery like a bat's – though the scales and the wickedly sharp claws on both the top and at the tip of the spines more suggested a dragon. The small globe that sat neatly below the biggest claw looked worryingly familiar.

"What did _you _complain about?" Sun asked after he had closed the door. Sure, Judgement's accessories had been bigger (and Sun noticed Judgement had already cut the necessary slits to accommodate his wings. Which made sense seeing how many of Sun's clothes had to be trashed before they figured out what was too long and what was too short to be comfortable) but Judgement didn't complain about them.

"I didn't," Judgement said dryly. "Apparently if the Sun Knight has a pair of wings, then to make things equal and balanced, so should the Judgement Knight."

Sun burst out laughing. The buzz about him suddenly sprouting wings had eventually died down, but it looked like everyone was going to have something else to gossip about again. "At least people won't be trying to steal your feathers!"

He paused. Wait...

"The God of Light must favour you better!" he - _didn't _complain, pouting and crossing his arms.

Judgement's eyebrow (that had eventually went down) raised again.

"_You_ don't have to preen your wings," Sun pointed out the obvious, waving at the wings on his own back. To add insult to injury, a couple of feathers drifted down from his movement. Muttering, he picked them up and stored them in the basket under his bed, to make sure someone didn't take one and start proclaiming they had the power of the God of Light. _That _had been a mess to clean up.

A small smile spread across Judgement's lips. "You'd rather us both have to fix each other's feathers in the morning?"

Sun blinked, mulling it over. "No, because that would take up even more time..."

"And you would have to wake up even earlier."

He grimaced. Ugh. No, thanks. "Okay, fine, it's better we both don't have feathered wings," he conceded. Judgement's wings looked cooler than his, Sun thought mulishly, and he wasn't going to have to worry about feathers falling out – but the Sun Knight with dragon wings? Sun snorted. Those two _definitely _didn't mix together.

Sighing, Sun turned his back, extending his wings, Judgement coming up behind him and they started to preen Sun's wings.

"You going to join me to see if you can fly?" Sun mused, running his fingers through his feathers. They'd tried a couple of times (well, Sun had; Judgement had patently watched) but it tended to garner too much attention wherever Sun practiced, and Sun didn't want it getting around that the Sun Knight fell flat on his face when he tried to fly. His wings could hold him, they knew that, but whenever Sun was in flight, a part of him panicked, sending his wings into a chaotic frenzy.

"As soon as we're done," Judgement promised, and Sun couldn't stop the grin that flashed across his face (though he did have a bad feeling that Judgement would take to flying like he had done to swordwork: perfectly).

* * *

><p>I do have another part written but I don't know what's going to happen next, so I'll be poking at it first before posting it here.<p> 


End file.
